Lover's Dream
by ticklemeElmo667
Summary: Haley, Peyton and Brooke are best friends living life richly. when they meet Nathan, Lucas and Jake, will their lives change forever? NH LB JP
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Hales!_ Brooke Davis wrote on a scrap piece of paper to her best friend Haley James. She slipped it over to the desk next to her where Haley was pretending with all her heart to look like she was taking notes. That never fooled Brooke.

_Hey B, what's up?_ Haley wrote back, making a mental note to thank Brooke for saving her from academic suicide.

_Nothing, I just got this awesome idea for next weekend, though. _Brooke slipped the note back over.

_Really? And what would that be?_

_I was thinking we could take a road trip with Peyton of course. _

_To where? _

_New York._

_That sounds awesome! Just one thing though…what about school? Weird I know coming from me but don't we have a lot going on right now?_

_Yes, but I think I can take care of that._

_Okay…I'll tell Peyton. _Haley passed the note to the other side of her to Peyton who was actually taking notes. Haley could always copy them later. Peyton nodded her head vigorously after reading and passed it back to Haley. She smiled and slipped the note into her bag. So that was that, next weekend they were taking a road trip to New York! Brooke would want to go shopping.

After class, they were walking to Brooke's car under the shade of the huge tree that had shade all day long. That was where Brooke always parked her car. No one dared take her place for fear of being socially murdered. Their Chanel heels clicked scandalously along the side walk as they made their way to Brooke's silver bug.

"So, are we going shopping today or do you want to wait for this weekend?" Brooke asked.

"Let's just get this over with, I have to call Sam." Haley stated.

"Hales, will you just please break up with him? He clearly doesn't make you very happy and he doesn't deserve you." Peyton said.

"No! Have you seen how hot he is?" Haley protested.

"True he's probably the best looking guy in our school but that doesn't mean he's a good boyfriend. He's just as good looking to every other girl in North Carolina so that doesn't keep him from cheating on you. I don't know about you but I don't trust him and I don't think you should either." Brooke said matter-a-factly. Peyton agreed immediately.

"What ever, I'll think about it." Haley argued. She looked out the window, ending the conversation. Brooke rolled her eyes at Peyton before pulling into the parking lot at the most expensive mall in Tree Hill.

A few hours later, they each bought three new party outfits, one LBD, three everyday outfits and had bags from every store from Bebe to BCBG and from Victoria's Secret to Abercrombie and everything in between.

"So have you thought about breaking up with Sam?" Brooke asked, seemingly innocent.

"Yes, and I think I'll do it the day before we leave." Haley stated.

"Finally!" Brooke and Peyton both screamed at the same time.

"Was it really that bad?" Haley questioned.

"Yes," Peyton breathed.

"Do you think everyone thought it was that bad?" Haley asked again.

"Sadly, yes." Peyton answered.

"Did anyone say anything to you?" Haley was suddenly concerned that going out with him in the first place wasn't such a good idea.

"Well," Peyton started.

"Yes, but we don't want to ruin you ego by telling you so we're saying that it was extremely smart of you to break up with him." Brooke interjected.

"Shit," Haley sighed. Brooke put a comforting arm around her and laughed.

"But, that's what we're for!" she said almost too energetically. Haley laughed and suddenly, all the weight that Sam had put on her was lifted off.

"Now I'm definitely ready for New York." Haley said. Brooke smiled at Peyton.

"I love being rich," Brooke sighed two hours later. They were sitting at Haley's house, starting a movie. Peyton and Haley looked at each other and laughed.

"That wasn't random at all!" Peyton laughed.

"It wasn't! I mean today we bought an immense amount of really expensive clothing, we have like the biggest houses in Tree Hill, and we have the hottest cars like…ever. So yes, I love being rich." Brooke expanded.

"What ever you say, Brooke." Haley laughed.

That night, after Brooke and Peyton left, Haley was sitting on her bed reading the newest Vogue magazine when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Haley? Hey it's me," the other voice said.

"Sam, I meant what I said before," Haley sighed. She knew this was coming.

"I know, I was just wondering if you had any second thoughts." Sam asked sounding hopeful.

"Sam…" Haley started.

"No, just hear me out. I know I haven't been the best to you but I know I can change. Please, just give me another chance. I won't let you down again." Sam tried.

"Sam, I don't know. So many things have happened." Haley said.

"Hales," Sam seemed at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry," Haley sighed and hung up. She knew she would feel horrible for the next few days but some extremely hot senior would ask her out as soon as she was back on the market. All she needed was a few days to get her flirting techniques back on track.


	2. Pairing Up

**Jacqueline22393: Hey! Thanks for reviewing so soon! And the whole Florida New York thing, well, there's a reason for everything. Guess you'll have to keep reading and find out!**

The next morning, Haley was in the shower washing the $700 conditioner out of her hair. The smell was so incredibly relaxing. Mangos mixed with vanilla and sugar, ah, it was to die for. Haley had just slipped into a wonderful day dream about being on the beach with some mysterious guy tanning in the sun. A sound completely foreign to the beach filled the room. Haley sighed angrily, but reached around her shower curtain and grabbed her Razor cell phone. It was Brooke.

"Yes, Brooke?" Haley asked.

"So I was wondering what you were wearing today." Brooke said as if she said it every single day.

"Oh, I don't know."

"Come on, I know you know. Don't pull that with me." Brooke demanded.

"Fine, probably a mini and a tank top." Haley caved in.

"Great!" See you soon. Brooke and Haley hung up at the same time. Haley pushed the phone back out of the shower and resumed to her hair. Half an hour later, Haley had finished showering, eaten and brushed her teeth. Now, she was searching through her closet for those slouchy boots her mom sent her from Singapore last year.

"Yes," Haley hissed. Setting the boots at the foot of her Victorian style bed she walked back into her bathroom. Doing her hair and applying her make up had become second nature to her. Finally, she was coming down the stairs in a destroyed jean mini skirt from Elie Saab Couture, a black long sleeved off the shoulder top with those adorable black slouchy boots. Peyton and Brooke whistled with approval at Haley's appearance. After breaking up with Sam, Haley didn't think she would be so happy and excited to get back on the market. They all shook their asses especially sexy today just to show off how hot they knew they looked.

"I'll see you guys later," Peyton said before breaking off from her two best friends and headed down the art hall.

"Love you, Peyt," they called after her.

"I have to go to my locker really fast," Haley commented to Brooke.

"Okay, so I'll see you in History?" Brooke looked on.

"Definitely," Haley replied. The boots felt silky smooth on her shaved legs that she knew were amazing. One guy especially caught her eye as she walked by. She knew his name, it was Nathan, maybe. She didn't know much about him. Brooke surely would.

"Brooke, I wanted to talk to you." Haley said as they sat down in their usual seats in the back.

"Okay, what's up?"

"So do you know Nathan Scott?" Haley asked hopefully.

"Know him? He's all anyone ever talks about!"

"Really, then why haven't I heard anything?"

"Well, you don't hear much gossip. You and Peyton are just way to high up in the social scale that gossip is way below you." Brooke said with a straight face.

"What? You are more 'popular' than me and Peyton! How do you hear everything?" Haley blushed.

"Because I actually want to know what's going on around the school so I make an effort to be informed." Brooke smiled and nodded her head in Nathan's direction.

"So what about him?" Haley asked following Brooke's gaze.

"Nathan Scott, he's number 23 on the basketball team, captain or something. Always hooks up with at least three girls a week, half brothers with Lucas Scott." Brooke listed.

"Half brothers?" Haley hadn't heard about the infamous Dan Scott yet.

"Okay, um, Lucas's mom and Nathan's Dad hooked up in High School and had Lucas. But then Dan moved on to Deb and had Nathan. Now he totally abandoned Lucas and Karen and pretty much lives off Deb's money. I've heard he pressures Nathan a lot to be good in basketball just because he was the star in his days or something." Brooke rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Wow, that must be tough on their friendship," Haley commented.

"Yeah, they pretty much just gang up on Dan when ever they get the chance." Brooke started to whisper as the class started. They continued their conversation until the teacher noticed they weren't focusing at all on the movie about the reproduction of spiders. Catching Mr. Angus's eye, Haley turned away from Brooke but winked signaling that this wasn't over. By lunch, Haley had the entire story on Nathan Scott fresh in her head. Brooke joined them at the table in the back, where they always sit. As soon as Sam walked in, Brooke switched to the other side of Haley, saying that there wasn't any room for him. Haley made sure not to make eye contact with him.

"Hey, look who's here," Brooke whispered in Haley's ear. Haley looked up and saw Nathan making his way to the table opposite them. Brooke waved him and Lucas over.

"Hey," she said invitingly to them. Wow, she never realized how hot Lucas actually was! Brooke didn't realize she was staring until Nathan cleared his throat. She blushed and turned to Haley who hadn't missed a thing.

"What? He's incredibly gorgeous. I'm allowed to stare if he's that hot." Brooke protested.

"I didn't say a word." Haley held up her hand in surrender.

"Good. Let's keep it that way," Brooke countered. Haley shot her a look that said "I will if you will." Turning back to the new comers, they noticed that one more boy had joined them.

"Hey, I'm Jake." He announced himself.

"I know you," Brooke stated, "We worked on an English assignment last year together." Jake nodded in remembrance. Some how, Peyton couldn't take her eyes off of him! There was something about this guy. He seemed much calmer and more down to earth that any other guy she had ever met. Haley and Brooke would know what to do.

Lunch was exciting. Meeting the two Scott brothers and getting to know Jake was beyond perfect.

"I need to talk to you guys about something." Peyton announced.

"What's up Peyt?" Haley asked giving her other best friend her full attention. They were sitting in the student center on the couches that were claimed 'theirs.'

"I don't know. There's just something about Jake, I can't put it into words." Peyton explained.

"You want to have lots of sex and babies." Brooke informed her bluntly.

"What?" Haley and Peyton asked at the same time.

"You think he's calmer and more down to earth than any other guy you have ever met. And for the entire time at lunch, you couldn't take your eyes off him and you don't even know why." Brooke explained.

"Wow, you're good. But how does that mean I want to have lots of sex and babies?" Peyton awed.

"It doesn't. It means that you should get to know him and you could quite possibly have a relationship if it all works out." Haley cut in. She knew Brooke's explanation would have a lot to do with sex.

"So what do I do about it?" Peyton asked.

"I say you go for it." Haley said. So she did. Apparently, Jake had been thinking the same thing and the next day he asked her if she wanted to hang out sometime. They all sat together again for lunch and were joking about something funny when an announcement started over the intercom.

"Students, students, please quiet down. The staff has an announcement for the Juniors. If you are not a Junior, please remain quiet so they may hear. Will the entire Junior class meet in the auditorium immediately after lunch. I repeat, immediately after lunch. Thank you," and with that, the announcer clicked off.

"I wonder what he wants." Peyton observed

"Well we're done so we're going to go. See you guys there." Brooke said noticing that Lucas's plate was empty along with her own.

"Yeah, see you." Lucas stood up and followed Brooke. Haley turned to Peyton and whispered in her ear so that none of the others could hear, "We so totally have to hook them up,"

**What do you think? There's going to be more Naley and Jeyton in the near future so keep reading and reviewing!**

**XOXO**

**Emily**


	3. Information Overload

**Jacqueline22393: Thanks! Yup, couples are all set up, just like they should be! I know! Isn't that the BEST outfit EVER! I really want something like that. Lol. Totally my style.**

**So I just finished watching the season premier! Oh my god it was amazing. Looks like Nathan and Haley are going to have a lot to work through but they'll make it in the end. I think there's going to be the whole Peyton/Lucas/Brooke triangle problem again which really sucks and right now I'm really mad at Nathan. I saw in the previews for next week that he threw Haley's guitar in the fire. I don't know what happened but it can't be good. Well! I'm so happy it's started again! My life is complete! Lol. **

After a while, Jake made some lame excuse about having to talk to a teacher and coincidentally so did Peyton. Everyone already knew they just wanted to make out or something.

"So Nathan, how's basketball going?" Haley turned to him making sure so flash him a little skin doing so. Nathan flicked his eyes over her body not missing an inch. He had always thought she was absolutely gorgeous but never dared tell anyone in fear of being made fun of seeing as he never would have any kind of chance with her.

"Um, good, great." Nathan stuttered. Haley smiled noticing that he knew how hot she was.

"I wish I could play, I never learned." Haley said. She "accidentally" dropped the pen she was holding right at Nathan's feet. She reached down knowing that anyone who looked could see a fair amount of her chest. And she knew Nathan was looking. Haley smiled to herself again. Boys are so easy!

"I could teach you sometime." Nathan offered.

"Really? Thanks, Nate!" Haley stood up and offered him her hand, "So do you want to hear this little announcement?"

"Sure, let's go." Nathan stood up and she linked her arm with his. They spotted Brooke and Lucas in the back of the classroom and went to join them.

"Hey guys," Brooke said a little too cheerily.

"Hey Brooke, Lucas," Haley greeted them. Haley winked scandalously at Brooke before sitting down on the other side of her leaving enough room for Nathan next to her. Before anyone could say anything else, the room quieted down and the principle started to yell.

"Alright people, settle down. Please, settle down. As I'm sure you know, every year, the Junior class takes a trip. However, due to some problems I do not wish to discuss with you, only eight of you will be able to go." Mr. Denning stopped to watch the outcome of his words. Teens from all over the room stood up and started yelling.

"Oh my god, there's no way this is fair. I swear it's going to be me and whoever I want that's going on this trip." Brooke stated. She wanted this, bad.

"So," Mr. Denning continued. As soon as he spoke the class shut up, "This is how it's going to work. You are splitting up into homerooms at this moment and your teacher will explain everything to you." The now extremely angry class hopped up from their seats and separated into homeroom classes. Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Jake, and Nathan all had the same homeroom down the hall.

"We're getting on this trip, all of us." Haley commented on their way.

"There are about 300 of us. How are we going to get on? It's probably going to be random." Jake observed.

"No, they're not that stupid. They're going to make us earn it." Peyton said. They entered the classroom and took their usual seats. Mr. Jackson was their homeroom teacher and was already in front of the class looking very flustered.

"Don't speak. Just listen, this is very complicated and I don't want to have to say it more than once." He started. The class nodded knowing this was serious. Mr. Jackson sighed and took out a piece of green paper from his desk and began to read it out loud.

"The eight students will not be chosen randomly. They will have to work to get on this trip. This will be nonacademic, to give everyone a chance. Each homeroom will be split up into teams of eight which will in turn be split up into teams of two. Each team of two will have a color that matches four other pairs from the other groups. The events will be held down by the gym everyday after lunch. Classes will be shortened for the week of activities until everything is complete. The lists of times below specify when each homeroom will meet in the gym to get their assignments." Mr. Jackson paused to examine the lists before he spoke again. "We are scheduled to meet in the gym next Friday. It looks like we are the last group." Mr. Jackson looked up to the class, "Are there any questions?" A few people raised their hands but only had questions Mr. Jackson could or would not answer. Finally, Haley raised her hand.

"Um, when will we know what colors we are supposed to wear and who our team mates are?" she asked sweetly.

"A fax should come through any minute." Mr. Jackson replied. Just as those words escaped his lips, the fax machine started buzzing and rejected a piece of paper.

"Here they are, I'll just go make copies." And before anyone could say anything, Mr. Jackson left the room. Brooke, Peyton and Haley turned to their new guy friends expectantly.

"What? Do you expect us to know what's going on?" Nathan asked. The three girls rolled their eyes and started talking about what the events could be. All they knew was what ever they were, they were getting on the flight. No matter where it goes.

**REVIEW! Because you love me and because you KNOW you REALLY want to talk about the AMAZING premear! Because it was so incredibly awesome I can't even think right. Too bad Dan's alive though, that was definitely a killer. I also totally cried when Nathan was like "I still love you, Haley. I always will. I just can't trust you." That totally broke my heart plus that being right after I thought everything was going to be better since they were like all huggy and kissy like two seconds before that. **

**XOXO**

**Emily **


	4. Roses

**Jacqueline22393: OMG! I know. I can't wait for next week! It's okay you didn't write very much about the chapter. I'm more interested in the real stuff anyway! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

Haley, Peyton and Brooke picked up the pieces of paper that were set on their desks ten minutes later.

_Team A:_

_Blue- Matt McAllen_

_ Marcie Wiggins_

_Red- Abby Jackson _

_ Steven Jorgenson_

_Black- Haley James_

_ Jake Jegelski_

_Green- Hannah Small_

_ Lauren Waddell_

_Team B:_

_Blue- Alex Willing_

_ Thomas Wynne_

_Red- Molly Smart_

_ Eric Smith_

_Black- Brooke Davis_

_ Nathan Scott_

_Green- Zach Myron_

_Tony Planck_

_Team C:_

_Blue- Erica Marsh_

_ Kelly Douglass_

_Red- Tim Smith_

_ Theresa Barber_

_Black- Peyton Sawyer_

_ Lucas Scott_

_Green- Kendall Givens_

_ Jordan Kushner_

_Team D:_

_Blue- Noori Dua_

_ Sean Paul_

_Red- Ally Wood_

_ Diana Worthington_

_Black- Sam Mathews_

_ Natasha Anderson_

_Green- Jack Thomas_

_ Hunter Dane_

"God this is so confusing." Brooke sighed.

"Yeah, what does all of this mean?" Peyton asked.

"Okay class, I know this is all really confusing to you and you don't know what any of this means." Mr. Jackson said.

"Wow, he's good." Haley commented. They laughed and waited for him to continue.

"So, here's the deal. Each team has four colors as you have surely observed. Your team is not really your team just the group of people that your competing with. Colors are the main teams. For instance, say the black team wins, that is the group you will be going to Florida with. So if they win, Jake, Haley, Brooke, Nathan, Peyton, Lucas, Sam and Natasha will go. Are there any questions?" No one answered. This was a little hard to take in but they got the drift of it.

"Good, then I'll let you go to your classes. Remember, next week the classes will be cut down so all you classes will be over with by lunch." Mr. Jackson finished. Haley smiled at the thought.

"So has everyone noticed that we're all black?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, oh, this means we have to go shopping! Aren't you so excited?" Brooke squealed. Haley and Peyton exchanged looks. They knew what this meant, hours and hours of time in stores like Bebe and Guess looking for the perfect black outfits for the next week or so. Apparently, they had to wear their team color for the entire week. Since there were six homerooms classes, they were lucky to get black as their color.

"Okay, so I'm thinking we could be like Destiny's Child and wear like the same thing only in different versions." Brooke explained as they wandered aimlessly though the mall.

"Sounds good," Haley replied noticing that Peyton was eyeing a very cute pair of shoes in a window display.

"Okay, here we are." Brooke dragged her two best friends into the Bebe store and walked straight to the back where the sport collection was. The three of them split and met back up near the dressing rooms. They all had the exact same things. For the bottoms, they had a pair of black sweatpants, a pair of black athletic shorts and a black fabric mini skirt all of which had Bebe printed in rhinestones on the butt. Tops included a black ribbed tank top, a black off the shoulder three quarter, and a black T-shirt all of which also had Bebe printed across the chest. They giggled as they tried each item on and modeled for the approving sales woman. Walking out of Guess, they decided to get little black dresses that they could dress down and wear to school. Haley's was a black string halter she could just wear with black flip flops. Peyton chose a black spaghetti strap dress and gold jewelry to make it more vintage, more her style. Brooke decided on a black tube top dress and a very cute destroyed jean jacket. All of their dresses went down to just above their knees.

"We are so hot!" Brooke cried as they got into her car after purchasing many pairs of new shoes from Chanel and Steve Madden. Their all time favorite.

"What are you talking about?" Peyton asked.

"Oh, don't pretend you didn't see all the guys that were so totally checking us out." Brooke replied laughing. Peyton rolled her eyes and slammed on the radio. When they finally got back to Haley's house, the door was strangely unlocked and slightly ajar.

"Okay, this is weird." Haley noticed pushing through.

"Tell me about it," Brooke whispered. Haley opened the front hallway closet door finding her brother's old baseball bat. She held it firmly in her hands and took a deep breath. Nothing seemed to be out of place until she found a single rose on the first step leading into her room.

"If this is Sam…"Haley trailed off.

"Okay, I'll go." Peyton offered. Neither Haley nor Brooke answered. As Peyton climbed the stairs Haley cautiously followed with Brooke at her heals. Once they got to the top of the stairs, Peyton sighed and opened Haley's door that had another rose taped to it. Haley poked her head around the corner; she couldn't take the suspense anymore. And there he was, sitting on the edge of her bed with a bouquet of roses in his hand, Sam Mathews.

"Can I help you?" Peyton asked crossing her hands over her chest in defense.

"Yeah, I was just waiting for Haley," he said. Suddenly Haley noticed how right everyone had been. He was just an annoying, arrogant, self centered, egotistical guy.

"Well she's not coming home tonight. She's over at Nathan Scott's. I think she'll be there for a while." Peyton explained.

"Is she with him or something?" Sam stood up and walked over to Peyton. Haley started creeping down the stairs in case he suddenly decided to leave.

"Not yet, but you never know." Peyton narrowed her eyes at him.

"Huh, then why are you here?" Sam questioned.

"We're redecorating her room." Brooke said popping out from behind Peyton holding a bucket of paint that was left by the painters last week.

"What for?" Sam looked surprised.

"Because we can, plus it's not like you ever did anything nice for her while you guys were going out. I'll be a nice change for her. Now I'll be taking that house key back now." Brooke demanded holding out her hand. Haley retreated even farther and finally hid behind the bathroom door. Still, she could hear everything they were saying.

"You know what? I was here to try and get her back because I felt like I was in love with her. Now you completely ruined that." Sam said.

"Oh please! Don't even try that with us. We care more about her than you ever will, and what you're feeling right now, this isn't love, its self pity. Now get out." Peyton pointed her finger at the door down the stairs and gave him a little push. Haley smiled to herself, so happy she had the best friends she did. The only thing she couldn't shake from her head was the thought of being with Nathan. It just seemed so…right.

**So? What did you all think? I kind of liked this chapter but tell me what you thought anyway!**

**XOXO**

**Emily**


	5. Some Things Never Change

"Hey Nate, you okay?" Lucas asked concerned. Nathan hadn't said much the entire time they had been at the court. He was letting Lucas win easily and didn't care much.

"Yeah, just thinking," Nathan replied.

"Do you want to talk?" Lucas set the ball down on the bench and sat down next to it. He motioned for Nathan to follow. He did.

"So you know Haley James?" Nathan started.

"Yeah, she's hot isn't she?"

"Yeah, but I just feel so, I don't know what it is, connected to her in some way; almost drawn to her. It's weird. I don't know what it is."

"Wow, you're falling for the whore of the school." Lucas joked.

"No, I'm not falling for her. I'm just…" Nathan trailed off not finding the right words.

"Falling for her," Lucas interjected.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Nathan laughed. Thinking about Lucas's words, Nathan realized that he was right. Haley was one of the hottest girls in the school and seemed like she would be able to be really sweet once he got to know her. Nathan knew he could get information on her from Brooke during the next week.

"So what about you?" Nathan asked.

"What about me?"

"Brooke? Peyton? Haley?"

"Peyton seems really cool and I love her style but she's just not my type. Haley is hot and sweet but I'm just not drawn to her, like you are. Brooke Davis, now she's something else."

"Yeah, seems fun though." Nathan noticed the slight gleam in Lucas's eyes when he brought her up.

"Haley James!" Brooke called through her house.

"In the bathroom," Haley called back stepping out of her hiding place, "Is he gone?"

"Yeah, Peyton nearly pushed him down the stairs." Brooke replied finding Haley.

"Nice, so what did he want?" Haley asked.

"To tell you that he loves you or something," Peyton informed her. Haley rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Wow, I guess he'll never change." She commented while they started the stairs again.

"Yeah, that was an amazing cover up on my part though," Brooke said.

"Totally! Just one thing, why did you say I was at Nathan's?" Haley asked. Brooke and Peyton exchanged knowing looks before replying.

"Well, we know that you're totally into him so we decided to, you know, help you out." Peyton answered.

"I'm not into him!" Haley defended. God, they were so good! She didn't even tell herself and they already knew.

"Oh, come on, don't deny it. You know we know you better than you even know yourself." Brooke flopped down on Haley's bed and picked up the latest Cosmopolitan magazine and flipped through the pages. Maybe they were right, maybe Haley really did want Nathan. She just didn't know if he wanted her back.

The next day was Saturday. Brooke and Peyton had slept over and were now eating all of Haley's waffles.

"Hey, want to save some for me?" she said coming down the stairs.

"No, not unless you admit that you really want to get together with Nathan." Brooke smiled taking another bite of waffle.

"Fine, I just don't think he wants me back, you know?" Haley sighed.

"Of course he does!" Peyton and Brooke cried at the same time.

"Listen to me Haley; you are like the hottest girl in the school, besides me but what ever. So Nathan would be crazy not to be totally into you. I've got Chem. with him 4th period I can talk to him if you want." Brooke said.

"Thanks that would be great." Haley replied. Peyton smiled at her knowingly before going back to her waffle. Haley went back upstairs to shower but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the envelope taped to her mirror. She knew that handwriting.

_Dear Hales,_

_I've made many mistakes in my life but letting you get away has been the worst. You'll never know how sorry I am and all I want is another chance. I'll do anything to get you back, Haley. I'm sorry and I love you, always have. I'll stop at nothing to be with you again, nothing. _

_Until then, _

_Sam_

Haley couldn't believe her eyes. What did he mean by stop at nothing? Suddenly she got the feeling someone was behind her. When she spun around, no one was there. Great, she thought, now he's got me all paranoid.

"Brooke! Peyton! I need you up here, now!" Haley screamed. She head the stools at the counter screech back and the pitter-patter of running feet up the stairs.

"Oh my god, Hales! What happened?" Brooke cried. Haley glanced at herself in the mirror noticing that tears had all of a sudden stained her face. Peyton saw the letter in her hands and took it softly from them.

"What's this?" she asked starting to read it. When she finished she threw it to Brooke who glanced at it concerned.

"I don't know what to do!" Haley sobbed.

"Nothing, you were in the right to break up with him! Don't ever regret that for one second. We'll keep you safe, always and forever." Peyton hugged her.

"I swear! I'm gong to kill him!" Brooke screamed an hour later. By this time Haley had calmed down and they were still sitting on her bed.

"Brooke, calm down. We don't have anything to worry about until something happens." Haley comforted her.

"I know. I just don't want to worry about that then!" Brooke replied.

"I'm calling the guys, looks like we could use some manly comfort right about now." Peyton got up and walked over to Haley's charging cell phone. With in fifteen minutes, Lucas, Jake and Nathan were all sitting with them in Haley's room.

"So you're okay?" Nathan asked for the third time that day.

"Yes, Nate, I'm okay and I will be the next three times you ask!" Haley joked. She smiled genuinely at him before turning to Lucas.

"Do you think he's going to do anything?"

"I have no idea. He never did anything like this in middle school or anything but he might have changed." Lucas replied still holding the letter.

"Well do you need anything right now?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, some hot chocolate would be amazing right about now." Brooke commented, "Lucas? Would you help me?" Lucas, noticing the devilish gleam in her eyes, got up hurriedly and followed.

"Well, if I'm not needed, I've got to get home to Jenny." Jake said getting up from his place on the dresser.

"Oh! I'll go with you." Peyton offered. After they left, there was a waiting silence in the room. Finally, Haley got up and walked over to Nathan.

"Thanks for hanging around." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Sure anytime. Do you need anything?" Nathan asked.

"Um, just one thing," Haley replied. She slowly raised her lips to his as he accepted willingly, instantly turning into a hot make out session. Haley sighed as she pulled away. She still had her arms around his neck and his arms around her lower waist when Brooke and Lucas came back in.

"Well, well, well, what do we have going on here?" Brooke asked scandalously.

"Oh, Brooke!" Haley started.

"Yes? I'm waiting," she answered, a smirk on her face.

"We were just…um…" Haley stuttered never letting go of Nathan's neck.

"In the middle of a really hot make out session. I can tell." Brooke filled in. Suddenly, Haley noticed the smudged lip gloss on Brooke's lips.

"Brooke Penelope Davis! You hypocrite," Haley screamed. They both burst into laughter.

"Well, I think we're going to go," Lucas suggested.

"Yeah, school tomorrow and everything." Nathan agreed.

"Well, if you have to." Haley pleaded.

"Yeah, I'll see you then, okay?" Nathan kissed her goodbye and brushed past Brooke on his way out. He turned and smiled at Haley before leaving. Haley sighed and looked at Brooke.

"You might want to fix that before Peyton gets back," Haley pointed.

"Fix what?" Peyton asked coming into the room, "Was that lip gloss on Lucas's face because he was all shiny around the…" Peyton stopped.

"Hey," Brooke said sheepishly.

"Oh my god! You were making out with him!" Peyton screamed.

"Yeah, we're kind of dating now." Brooke said, barely audible.

"What!" Peyton and Haley both screamed at the same time.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you but then we walked in on you two and I decided not to." Brooke explained.

"Wow, who did you walk in on?" Peyton demanded.

"Me and Nathan," Haley replied.

"Really? Nice Hales!" Peyton high fived her best friend.

"So how does this work? I hook up to and I get crap for it?" Brooke pretended to be really hurt by this.

"No! Congrats Brooke, you're so amazing." Peyton comforted her. Brooke smiled and pulled Haley into the hug. They all sighed at the same time and began giggling. Haley knew that over the next few years things would change and people would go in and out of their lives, but she hoped to god that this would stay the same.

**So? What did you think? Leave me nice long pretty reviews and I'll be really, really happy!**

**XOXO**

**Emily**


	6. In One Night

Monday started the events and the dressing up. Brooke was more excited than ever while Haley just couldn't wait to get to school and see Nathan.

"Haley, get your skinny ass in the car! I've been waiting for ten minutes!" Brooke screamed into her phone.

"Brooke, you're right outside, why don't you just come in and help me?" Haley asked already at the door.

"Because you're already at the door, I can see you, loser." Brooke said and hung up. Haley laughed and swung open the door.

"So, how's Lucas?" Haley asked as soon as she got into the car.

"He's fine, thanks, and Nathan?" Brooke responded.

"Great actually, so is his mouth!" they both burst into laughter as Brooke drove off to Peyton's house.

"Peyton!" the both cried as the opened the door.

"Hey guys, how's Lucas?" Peyton asked.

"What is he the talk of the town? He's fine." Brooke answered.

"That's good, so is Jake." Peyton answered.

"What!" Brooke and Haley screamed.

"Oh, looks like I forgot to tell you, I'm going out with Jake now," Peyton said.

"We need to get over this!" Haley exclaimed.

"Get over what?" Peyton asked.

"Not telling each other anything." Haley said.

"Yeah, it does kind of suck." Peyton agreed.

"Then from now on, we're going back to everything being on the table," Brooke announced.

"What table?" Lucas asked. They had finally arrived at the Tree Hill High parking lot and gotten out of the car to meet Lucas.

"The table we're going to before we gouge our eyes out," Haley said pulling Peyton away.

"Now why would you want to do that?" Brooke asked innocently breaking from Lucas's lips. Haley and Peyton rolled their eyes and kept walking.

"So are you and Nathan dating or what?" Peyton asked under her breath.

"Uh, I don't know," Haley sighed.

"Well, if it matters, I'm sure Brooke will have something to say about that." Peyton winked and went off in search of her first class. Haley turned the hall and walked towards her locker catching the attention of most of the guys she passed. Noticing Nathan was at his locker behind her, she slid her book bag onto the floor. Knowing her short Bebe mini skirt would show the bottom half of her ass, she bent over and slowly took things she didn't need out, making sure to bend over as much as possible.

Nathan saw Haley coming towards her locker and tried to make eye contact with her but she wasn't looking at him. He watched as she bent over giving him an awesome view of her amazing back side. Tim came into view with his camera phone facing her.

"She's so hot," he breathed capturing the picture.

"Tim, did you just take a picture of her ass?" Nathan asked shocked.

"Ya, so?" Tim asked saving the picture.

"You're just so…." Nathan started.

"Perverted?" Haley interjected hearing the conversation. She smoothly grabbed Tim's phone and deleted the picture, making sure to send it to Nathan first.

"Hey babe," Haley said to Nathan kissing him on the cheek.

"Uh, hey." Nathan replied awkwardly. Haley sent Tim a look that said "I'm not yours, I'm his and I'll never be yours," that sent Tim running.

"What was that about?" Nathan asked, seeing that it was just to get Tim away.

"Um, what did you want it to be?" Haley questioned. She couldn't help but notice that when she kissed him, she only had to stand on her tip toes the perfect amount, the kind where you could stay there forever and not wobble.

"What ever it was," Nathan replied.

"Okay, confused."

"Yeah, me to." They laughed and started walking to class together. They were so engrossed in their conversation about nothing at all that they didn't notice they sat down next to each other still talking. It never passed through their minds that people were watching.

"Excuse me class, since periods are shortened I would like to start as soon as possible," the teacher started. Nathan looked away from Haley towards the front of the class but soon brought his gaze back. They had chosen seats in the very back so they couldn't be heard.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about the competitions!" Haley whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, what team are you on?" Nathan asked.

"Team A, black. I'm with Jake," Haley explained.

"Really? I'm black to, we have to win this."

"I know! Who are you with?"

"Um, Brooke."

"Wow, if this has anything to do with shopping, you'll be in great shape but if it's athletic or academic, you're going to have to do all the work." Haley teased.

"Oh great," Nathan rolled his eyes. They continued talking for the next half hour, through passing period and into their next class which they also had together. They hadn't realized how much they had in common and how much they didn't. Haley ended up telling him about Sam and what he's been doing to her while Nathan listened will full interest. He always thought those three girls had perfect lives and he knew all of the guys wanted them. Nathan talked about his horrible dad, basketball, previous girlfriends, and everything else that came to his mind while looking into Haley's beautiful eyes. After and hour and a half of straight talking to Nathan, she realized that she really liked him, a lot. Sadly, their next class wasn't together. Neither was ready to part yet, however.

"So I'll see you at lunch?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Haley said but neither left. They just stared into each other's eyes getting closer and closer with every passing second. Finally, Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck and pulled him into a long needed kiss. Completely forgetting where they were, Nathan pushed Haley against the lockers continuing making out.

"Finally!" Brooke squealed as she ran towards them.

"What?" Haley pulled back.

"You guys finally decided to quit the uncontrollable flirting and get together!" Brooke announced to the entire hallway of people who all stopped to see what was going on.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Oh come on, by lunch you guys will be dating and all over each other." Brooke predicted. And she had never been more right. By lunch, Nathan and Haley decided just to go out and save everyone the agony but inside were totally grateful they had each other for real. Lunch had been extended to an hour so after they went down to the student center and hung out in the corner for upper class men. Even the seniors bowed down to them. It was amazing how much power they had over people.

"So this is going to be great! We don't compete until Friday so we have the rest of the day off!" Peyton cheered.

"So what are we going to do?" Haley asked.

"We could watch the events," Lucas suggested.

"We're not allowed to, plus that wouldn't get us anywhere because they're different every time." Jake pointed out.

"Ya, we could go see a movie," Nathan suggested.

"But it's such a beautiful day! We should do something outside." Haley said. Everyone agreed.

"Great, but what?" Brooke asked.

"The beach!" Haley screamed. Since everyone else still had school, the beach was empty other than a couple and their kids. Haley's Dior bikini matched her oversized sun glasses by Chanel making her look like a movie star along with her two best friends. They drank margaritas bought from the beach bar by Brooke who flirted with the man there, much to Lucas's disliking. Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday were spent in an extremely similar way each couple getting closer and closer every time. Friday however, was an entirely different story.


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys! Sorry if you thought this was another chapter but I just wanted to talk about last nights episode. I don't know if anyone saw the previews for next week but they look really intense. I saw Peyton kind of saving Lucas from Dan and I really hope this doesn't start the Peyton/Lucas/Brooke triangle again. Peyton needs to become friends with Haley again! Thank god for Lucas, though. I really don't like this whole dating non-exclusively thing going on withBrooke and Lucas.See I think Keith started the fire at Dan's and Lucas pulled him out. But Dan's being a total ass about it, I hate him! And I really really really really really want Jake to come back so he and Peyton and be together again. Anyway, I loved the talk Lucas gave to Nathan, amazing! It was really good and I think it really changed Nathan's mind. I just hope he can forgive Haley but I can see him caving already! YAY! Can't wait for next week. Please review and let me know what your thoughts are!

XOXO

Emily

P.S. NALEY and BRUCAS FOREVER! lol


	8. Competitions!

Friday morning, Haley woke up and went through her daily routine. Except for one thing, this time it was Haley who called Brooke.

"Brooke, I'm nervous." Haley said shakily.

"What? Why?" Brooke asked. She couldn't think of another time where Haley was nervous.

"I don't know, I don't think I'm ready for these event things, what ever they are." Haley said.

"Oh Hales, don't be. You've got Jake on your team and he's got to be the most logical guy in the world so I think you'll be totally okay." Brooke soothed.

"And I don't know what to wear!" Haley sighed exasperated.

"Okay, wear those really cute black pants and the off the shoulder black top from Bebe and bring shorts and a tank for the competition." Brooke said.

"Okay, I'm going to go shower now, thanks babe." Haley said turning on the water.

"Any time, bye love." Brooke answered.

"Ciao," Haley hung up and threw her phone back on her bed. She hopped in the shower and stepped out to the sound of her phone again.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey babe," Nathan said in his super sexy voice that made Haley's knees go weak every time.

"Hi, how are you?" Haley asked.

"I could be better," Nathan teased. Haley giggled and sat down on her bed with her terry cloth robe wrapped around her.

"Oh really? How is that?"

"Well, for starters, you could be here with me."

"And where would that be?"

"In my bed,"

"Well I'll give you 24 hours and next time I will be. But until then, I have to get ready," Haley sighed and looked towards her huge walk in closet.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." Nathan hung up. Haley smiled to herself. Who knew that after having such a horrible boyfriend for the last month and a half that she would get this as a reward? Nathan was perfect, in every single way.

"Who was that?" Lucas asked Brooke. He had spent the night at her house last night and was rudely interrupted this morning by a phone call.

"Haley, she's really nervous for today." Brooke explained. Lucas gave her a questioning look.

"Oh, for the competitions," Brooke clarified. Lucas nodded his head and fell back against the pillow.

"So what are we doing after school today?" Brooke asked coming to sit next to him.

"Nathan and I have to work to get the money for this trip." Lucas said.

"What? But I thought we were going to hang out today!" Brooke whined.

"We can't, Nathan and I have to go to work for Keith at the garage."

"What about the party? It's Friday night!"

"What party?"

"The party Theresa was going to have."

"You can go; Nathan and I can't though,"

"No, I guess we'll have to bring the party to you." Brooke sighed and jumped in the shower with Lucas at her heels.

"Wow, I'm so happy you're my girlfriend. You look super hot today." Jake said seeing Peyton step out of her house. He had walked over from his house to drive to school with Peyton.

"Why thank you," Peyton said pulling him into a long passionate kiss. All three girls were wearing their little black dresses looking like Destiny's Child.

Everyone finally met at school near Brooke's parking lot. Haley drove up in her new black convertible with the top down and Black Eyed Peas blaring.

"Hales! You finally got your car!" Brooke and Peyton squealed and ran towards her. On accident they all had on different gold bangles, bracelets, earrings, and necklaces making them look even more like the famous trio than they had expected. All the guys had on black dress pants and black button up shirts.

"Yeah! My dad got back from France last night and he pulled up in my car! I was so excited but I wanted it to be a surprise. He left for London this morning."

"So Brooke told me you guys have to work tonight." Haley brought up at lunch.

"Oh yeah, I'm really sorry about that," Nathan said sincerely.

"No it's okay. Besides, we have some things planned for tonight anyway." Haley teased.

"But, since you can't come, we'll just have to bring them to you!" Brooke laughed. Lucas, Nathan and Jake exchanged looks

"Um, should I call the police ahead of time?" Jake asked.

"Sure, he can watch." Peyton said. Haley pulled out of the conversation to sit and watch her group of friends. This couldn't be anymore perfect. Peyton and Brooke had been her two best friends for ever. Sure, they had the threesome problems but after they ended freshman year, those seemed to vanish as they got real boyfriends and cars. Haley remembered being really good friends with Lucas in first or second grade but they grew apart in middle school, once Lucas found out about Nathan, he seemed to be the only person Lucas hung out with. Then basketball and cheerleading came into play, and Haley watched as her power grew and grew every year until now, sitting here, next to the best boyfriend in the whole world. Right now, that seemed to be all Haley could think about. How perfect she and Nathan were becoming. She noticed the jealous looks on her class mate's faces when she walked into a class hand in hand with Nathan. The girls would whisper about her saying she was just doing this for his body and once she screwed him, she would drop him just like every other guy. But that wasn't what Haley wanted to happen at all! She wanted to keep getting closer to Nathan and maybe even fall in…no that wouldn't happen. Haley wasn't capable of love. Isn't it silly how that one word can cause so much pain and heart ache? Sure, Nathan was perfect in everyway, and Haley could see that when ever he entered the room. But she wasn't, she wasn't perfect in anyway. Maybe her body was hot and she had a lot of money but there was always something that was missing, always an empty space in her laugh and smile. Brooke and Peyton began to notice it when her parents started leaving town for weeks at a time.

Brooke watched Haley's expression changed as thoughts entered and left her mind. She knew what Haley was thinking, she was thinking about how things came to be this way. She wasn't borne with all of this power at the tips of her fingers. Brooke noticed the empty laughs and smiles just as much as Haley did. But this past week, something had changed. Maybe it was all of the excitement of these competitions, but maybe it as because a certain person had suddenly entered her life. And that person could very well be Nathan.

"Hales?" Nathan nudged the girl next to him who hadn't said a word for the last ten minutes.

"Uh yeah?" Haley snapped out of it.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Nathan asked standing up. Haley nodded and followed not saying anything to anyone as she left. Nathan intertwined his fingers with hers and kissed her hand.

"Nathan," Haley started as he led her over to a bench. "We have to talk." Nathan knew those were the worst four words in a relationship but for some reason he was at calm with himself, something that only happened when he was around her.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked.

"See, I'm not used to this. I'm known for just going to parties or finding the guy of the week or something, screwing him and then dropping him on his ass." Haley looked up to see Nathan's expression. He was as blank as a piece of paper. So, she continued. "I never do this! I don't have real relationships with people. I just get what I want from a guy and move on. But, since I met you, I don't want to do that anymore. That's not how I want us to be."

"Then what do you want us to be?" Nathan asked still expressionless.

"I want us to be real, the whole deal, flowers chocolates, really cheesy lines and everything." Haley smiled.

"Okay then Haley, I need to borrow a quarter." Nathan held out his hand.

"Why?"

"Because my mom told me to call her when I met the girl of my dreams," Nathan said. Haley laughed and kissed him with all of the pain, love, happiness, and joy in her life all put into this one kiss. They stayed that way for the rest of their lunch period. Once the bell rang, they groaned and trudged back into the school.

"I can't wait to see you in those short shorts of yours." Nathan whispered as they made their way to the gym to chance.

"Well, then it's to bad Jake's on my team and not you." Haley replied.

"I'll find a way." Nathan turned towards her once they reached the locker rooms. Haley reached up and kissed him again on the lips before pulling away and with out a word, walked into the locker room. She shook her ass especially sexy just for him.

"Hales! There's no way I'm ready for this!" Peyton called through the locker room.

"What? Peyton, you'll be awesome. What ever it is, you'll be amazing. And we're going to win!" Haley hugged her. They walked together to their lockers in the back of the locker room. After Brooke joined them, they changed into black athletic shorts and black ribbed razorback tank tops. They each met up with their partners in the gym. The gym was empty except for Whitey, the principle and every other Junior teacher. Their connect class was already sitting on the floor in front of them.

"Well, now that everyone is here, I guess we'll start. Coach Durham will take team A in that corner, Mr. Jacobson will take team B in the far corner, I will take team C in this corner here, and Mrs. Lyons will take the last team in what ever corner is left." One of the teachers said. Haley and Jake stood up and walked over to the corner designated to them.

"Okay folks, here's the deal. There are four events. Number one is a challenge course. It is outside on the football field. You will be instructed on that once you get there. The second activity is unscrambling a word challenge. The third is a trivia game and the fourth is a TBA athletic challenge. Any questions?" he asked.

"This is the same for every team, correct?" someone asked.

"Yes, everyone has the exact same events." The teacher replied.

"You ready for this?" Jake asked while he and Haley were stretching out on the football field. They had walked over to the football field before everyone else to get a look at the challenge course. It looked like you had to climb over a climbing wall first, and then drop into a net landing on your back so you didn't fall through. Then you had to crawl over to a ladder to get up to the top of a zip line and drop onto the ground with out falling in the mud. Then you had to run inside the pool building and swim a lap as fast as you could. Climbing out you had to run all the way back to the Aux gym and climb the rope where your partner was waiting. There was a bell at the top of the rope signaling the release of your partner who had to do then entire thing going back the way you came.

"Jake, we so got this," Haley said.

"Yeah, we used to do these kinds of things all the time in gym class freshman year.

"Good." Everyone else seems to think they have this also.

"Okay everyone! Decide what partner is going first and who's going second. We're having one color at a time and who ever has the best time wins. Pick partners, red, you are up first." Mr. London told the kids. The other colors walked back into the Aux gym to watch the rope climb and continue preparing. Jake and Haley decided that Haley would go first so Jake could finish strong. She had never been a runner. The red team finally came back in soaking wet and smelly. They sat in a corner. The girl was covered in mud. They had been disqualified.

"Next up, black." Mr. London stuck his head in.

"Okay! We're going to get this!" Haley jumped up getting pumped.

"Hell yeah!" Jake followed her out onto the field and then went back to the gym to stand by the ropes. Haley looked at the climbing wall ahead of her. This was easy. She could see from here there were plenty of hand holds and foot holds. She heard a whistle blow and she was off. She sprinted to the wall and easily jumped up onto the wall grabbing onto the best hand hold she could see. It was perfect. Swinging herself over the wall in one swift motion, she landed on her back in the net. Breathing heavily, she swung around and only stepped on the rope to get to the ladder. Climbing up it as fast as she could, she grabbed onto the zip line handle and threw her body forward. The handle zoomed down straight over the mud pile and she landed perfectly on her feet, thank god.

"Yes," she hissed and ran as fast as her legs would carry her into the pool building. She dove straight into the pool sneakers and all and swam thinking only of the wall on the other side and nothing else. It came before she even knew she was half way across the pool! Pulling herself out, she rung out her shorts and shirt as she ran all the way back to the Aux gym where she was Jake waiting. As soon as he saw her, he knelt down in running position.

"Still in! Still in!" Haley screamed as she ran. She jumped up onto the rope and started pulling herself up with her arms and pushing with her feet. She got up in literally ten seconds and rung the bell will all her might. She saw Jake take off. Who knew he was such a fast runner? Haley jumped down and collapsed. Some sophomore that was missing class for this brought her a change of clothes and water. She changed right there not caring who saw her and drank all the water she had. Jake sprinted to the pool and dove in. He had been on the swim team freshman year and still worked out a lot. He was done with the lap before Haley's shirt was even off. Still running, Jake climbed up a ladder to the zip line and pushed off with all his momentum. He zipped along right over the mud, not getting a drop of it on his already wet clothes. Climbing back onto the net, Jake made it to the wall, climbed up and jumped down. He ran over and rang the bell signaling they were done. They were done! Even thought he was extremely out of breath and tired, Jake ran the whole way back to Haley. "Haley, Haley!" He yelled when he burst through the doors.

"Jake!" Haley screamed.

"We made it!" Jake kept running.

"Yes!" Haley screamed again. They collided and Haley jumped into his arms and hugged him as hard as she could.

Mean while, Lucas and Peyton were having just as much luck. The word challenge was being held in an empty class room with all of the desks cleared out. There were pictures and certain words Velcro-d to a board. Lucas and Peyton were supposed to arrange the already given words and determine the meaning of the pictures into a real sentence. The words were: "Kidnapping…from…a" and the pictures: a sign you see before you enter Tree Hill that says, "Tree Hill, North Carolina", a picture of two apples sitting on a table, a picture of the Florida airport, a picture of four chairs sitting in a row, and a picture of a stage in some auditorium some where.

"Lucas, I'm so confused." Peyton admitted sighing.

"It's okay, we got this." Lucas said with out taking his eyes away from the board.

"If you say so," Peyton said disbelievingly.

"I do, now let's put at least the words in order. I'm thinking "From" is first." Lucas pointed out.

"Okay, and I think "a" is next. Just because "kidnapping" doesn't match with any of the other ones." Peyton observed.

"Good." Lucas and Peyton sat staring at the board for the next few minutes. Lucas noticed that Peyton kept mumbling different phrases over and over again.

"Tree Hill, North Carolina and the Florida airport, what could that be?"

"From," Lucas said.

"Tree Hill, North Carolina," Peyton repeated.

"Peyton! That's it," Lucas called. Lowering his voice, he said again. "From Tree Hill, North Carolina to Florida, that's the first part of the sentence."

"Yeah!" Peyton screamed. She high fived him and went back to staring. They arranged the "from" and the picture of the sign in order and then became extremely stuck.

"Where's the 2?" Peyton asked.

"Maybe we were wrong." Lucas said looking down. No one spoke for about thirty seconds before Peyton's eyes rested on the picture of the two apples.

"Lucas, that's it! The two apples." Peyton cried. Making sure the first part of the sentence worked, they began working on the second. So far the sentence they made was: "From Tree Hill, North Carolina to Miami, Florida…". They stared and sat and sat and stared until something clicked in both of their minds at the same time.

"From Tree Hill, North Carolina to Miami, Florida for a staged kidnapping." The both said at the same time.

"Oh my god! We got it!" Peyton screamed.

"Yes!" Lucas jumped up and grabbed onto Peyton. They were laughing and screaming while the opposite teams looked on in jealously.

"Congratulations Ms. Sawyer and Mr. Scott. Now if you would please return to the Aux gym to meet up with the rest of your team?" the director asked.

Back in the auditorium, Nathan and Brooke were in the middle of their third trivia round. So far the score was: Red: 1,000 Blue: 899 Green: 1,100 and Black: 1,199. This was the second to last round and Nathan and Brooke were behind by 1 point!

"The winners of the NBA challenge in 1887." Mr. Angus stated. Nathan's hand shot down on the button before anyone else's could even think of it.

"What is the L.A. Lakers." Nathan stated.

"That is correct." Mr. Angus said.

"Yes!" Brooke cheered.

"And the last question for this round, What designer store just opened on Madison Ave. in Manhattan, New York this weekend?"

"Chanel!" Brooke screamed while hitting the buzzer.

"That is correct." Mr. Angus said again, "And this concludes the third round. The fourth will begin in two minutes."

"So who else is on the black team that we don't already know?" Nathan asked. They were sitting down on the stage waiting.

"Um, Haley's really scary ex boyfriend Sam, and some other girl that I don't know." Brooke thought.

"Wait, Haley went out with Sam?" Nathan questioned. Clearly he had missed out on that part.

"You didn't know? Yeah, they dated for a really long time and Haley broke up with him and now he's like really scary and freaky." Brooke explained.

"Wow, if we end up going, do you think he'll cause any big problems?"

"Well, knowing Sam, I would say yes but as soon as you kick his ass, everything will be fine." Brooke laughed and hoped back up to return to her position at the podium.

At the end of the three events, the black team had pulled into first place for every single one. They rejoined and rejoiced before starting the fourth event together. Everyone was sitting in their color corners while the director spoke.

"The last event is an athletic event. Each color will compete at different times. After you finish, we will compare times and who ever has the fastest and also has the best winning record, will go to Florida. First will be the green team, then blue, then red and finally black. Ready to go?" as he asked these last words, the green team stood up, cheered and ran out of the gym. Brooke, Peyton and Haley watched them go with evil looks. Haley didn't even notice Sam come and sit next to her until he was practically breathing down her back.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Haley screamed jumping up.

"Nothing I wasn't supposed to." Sam sneered.

"Sam, there's a reason I broke up with you! You were an ass! Nothing will ever change that. There's another reason why I'll NEVER get back together with you! You're an ass! You're a freaky stalker ass! If you ever come near me again, I'll make sure you'll never feel anything below your waist again." Haley screamed. By this time, everyone in the gym was staring at her but she didn't care. She was suddenly aware of Nathan's eyes on her at her right and Brooke's on her left.

"Sam, you need to go." Brooke said simply.

"He can't," Nathan stepped up.

"What?" Brooke, Haley and Sam all asked at the same time.

"If he goes, we're one person short, and we won't win. We have to let him stay or we're not going to Florida." Nathan explained.

"Nathan…" Haley started coming closer to him.

"No, it's okay Hales. This doesn't mean you're getting off easy. If Haley doesn't severely paralyze you're lower half, I will. And I'll do it so that you're entire body feels it. You are unwanted and hated here. The only reason we're letting you stay is for our own good, not yours." Nathan said with the scariest calm any of them had ever heard. Haley turned to Sam with a look that could kill and turned back to Nathan.

"Thank you," Haley said finally reaching his arms.

"Hey, it's what I'm for." Nathan said huskily.

"No, this is what you're for." Haley reached up and kissed him passionately.

"I like this better," Nathan whispered. Haley nodded and kissed him again.

"Okay, as cute and loving as this is, I really think we should start thinking about this race because I really want to get to Florida, okay?" Brooke interrupted.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Haley said sarcastically. They remained seated in the far corner purposely leaving out Sam and his partner. They would laugh and smile and kiss and be happy while Sam and Natasha were sitting out and behind the group staring. Eventually, the red team came back and they were ready to go. They had stretched out and warmed up. As a group they walked back out of the gym and over to the pool room.

"Okay, you will start here. You will have time to go change before you begin. The first person will start on the starting block and when the whistle is blown will dive in and swim down and back two times, also known as a 100. As soon as he or she finishes and touches the wall, the next person will start. While the rest of your team is swimming, you will change back into dry clothes. As soon as the last person is done, you will run two 100 meter sprints, down and back. This is the time the last person will use for changing. Once everyone is finished running, you will all sprint together to the finish line and the time that is last is the time we'll take." The director explained, "Do you have any questions?"

"Um yes, we don't have any swimsuits." Brooke mentioned.

"Well, that's why we have provided them for you!" the director said with a sarcastic tone. Brooke smiled and dragged her girlfriends into the locker room to change.

"We have to wear THESE?" Brooke screamed checking herself out in the mirror.

"Brooke, it's okay. They're aren't that bad. They're just really ugly full piece swim suits but how would you feel diving off a starting block in a bikini?" Peyton asked coming to stand by her at the mirror.

"Oh my god." Haley said joining her friends.

"I know, but we really should get going." Peyton tried to persuade them.

"No! There's no way I'm letting Nathan see me in this!" Haley cried.

"It's okay, you look hot in anything you wear!" Peyton soothed.

"Hales, we have to go, let's just all wear towels until we absolutely have to take them off." Brooke concluded. She grabbed her towel and walked out with Peyton and Haley at her heals. Lucas, Nathan, Jake, Sam and Natasha were waiting for them when they returned. Sam was standing on the platform first, Haley was supposed to go second, Lucas third, Brooke, fourth, Peyton fifth, Natasha sixth, Nathan seventh, and Jake last. They decided they didn't want to leave Haley alone with Sam for longer then they had to. This way, Nathan was with her at all times and when he wasn't, she was with Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and Jake, enough to keep Sam away from her. Sam stood on the starting block while everyone stood inline behind him.

"Ready, set, tweet!" the whistle sounded and Sam dove off the block in record time. They all finished successfully and changed behind their own towels. Finally, Jake came in and they ran off to the 100 meter line. Same order, Sam sprinted off and was back before Haley even knew it. She was ready though, they all ran as fast as their legs could carry them and then sprinted all together back to the finish line.

"Holy Shit," the director said.

"What?" they all panted.

"You just broke the Tree Hill record." He said in disbelief.

"Yes!" they all screamed. They were going to Florida!

**Okay so this chapter took me FOREVER! Lol. Anyway, I really hope you like it! So I'm thinking about starting not another story but more like a commentary on the show as it's happening now. Like right after the show on Wednesdays I could update and get all my thoughts out to you guys. And then in reviews you can tell me what you think also! It's a new idea but I think I'm going to go for it. It'll be called Commentary ok? I'll probably start after this upcoming episode. Love all of you! And REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**XOXO**

**Emily **


	9. Rainy Days and Sunny Nights

**Jacqueline22393: Yeah, they took me forever to figure out and that's why it took me so long. I'm glad you liked it!**

**Thanks everyone else for reviewing but I feel like I'm losing reviewers! So sad I know, but thanks for being faithful with me! But, I WANT MORE REVIEWS! Lol. If you're reading this story and not reviewing, we need to have a little chat about you changing that. Lol. PLEASE! MAKE ME HAPPY!**

24 hours later from that morning, everyone had kept their promises. Brooke was with Lucas, Jake was with Peyton, and Haley was most definitely with Nathan. Nathan watched her as she smiled in her sleep. He had ad a feeling she was dreaming about being on a beach with some really gorgeous guy, he just hoped that was him. He couldn't believe this. A month ago, he would never have thought she would be in his king sized bed sleeping peacefully. It wasn't known for Haley James to sleep over with a guy, especially after a night like that. She rolled over so she was facing his chest and snuggled up to him. Haley loved his smell. It was like a mix of Axe body scrub and his original smell. But something she loved even more then that was the feeling of his bare skin against her own. His chest was rising and falling with every breath he took. He couldn't resist anymore. Feeling his lips against her own, Haley lifted her head and slid her tongue into his mouth. They lay there kissing for as long as it took for Haley to fully awaken.

"So I had this crazy dream that I was in Florida, on the beach, and there was this insanely hot guy lying next to me." Haley stated.

"Oh," Nathan breathed, "Do I know this guy?"

"Well I should hope so, you've known him all your life and you've never spent a second with out him, and he looks actually a lot like you." Haley teased.

"Oh really? You mean Lucas?" Nathan joked.

"Gross no!" Haley squealed and jumped up.

"I was kidding, come on." Nathan tried to pull her back down but she was already half way off the bed and getting her jeans on.

"Nope sorry, I don't date brothers." Haley laughed. She climbed back on the bed for another kiss but got pulled down by Nathan's strong arms. He kissed her sweetly and as passionately as he could before pulling away. Her eyes were still closed.

"Well…I guess I can make an exception." Haley smiled.

"That's what I thought."

"So you actually slept over with him?" Brooke asked as they were walking through the mall.

"Yes! Why is that such a surprise?" Haley asked.

"Because! The last time you slept over at a guys house was in like first grade and that was because your brother was there and we had just got in a really big fight." Brooke remembered.

"No it's not." Haley countered.

"Yes it is," Brooke and Peyton replied together.

"Whatever, let's just shop." Haley changed the subject.

"My favorite words!" Brooke cried. The next week went by with the group receiving dirty and jealous looks from the other teams that weren't as fortunate.

"God, just because we're better then them, doesn't mean they get to look at us like that." Brooke commented after they had just received an especially frosty glare from one of their classmates.

"Well, they have to have some reason to hate us." Peyton mumbled as they walked past an entire group of girls staring them down and making incredibly rude comments. Haley laughed when she saw Brooke's fists clench.

"What are you going to do? Criticize her outfit to death?" Haley asked linking arms with her and Peyton, "Guys come on! We're going to Florida! We won't have to deal with these bitches until we get back and by then they'll all be so jealous they won't even be able to look at our sun kissed bodies." She hit hips with both of them before turning into her locker.

"You're right, Hales." They said.

"Oh, I know." Haley replied back. Suddenly, Haley felt strong arms come around her body and warm breath on her neck.

"Last day of school and we're off for a while." The guy said. At first Haley thought she was going to throw up for she thought it was Sam. However when she felt his lips on her neck, she knew who it was.

"I know, and we will have all the time in the world to do what ever we want." Haley turned around in his arms and brought her lips to his.

"I can't wait," Nathan said.

"Me neither, I'm so excited. In two days we're going to be on a plane to the beach!" Haley squealed. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around Nathan before starting another make out session.

"Okay, sorry to interrupt, but you need to get to class." A timid teacher said coming out of his office.

"Fine, I'll kiss you later." Nathan sighed. And with one quick last kiss, they were off to their different classes.

Most of Saturday was spent packing. Brooke, Peyton and Haley went from house to house packing each other's clothes together. They ended up packing Lucas, Jake and Nathan's clothes as well because they were so caught up in playing basketball and NBA live.

"This is such crap," Brooke said pulling a dirty sock out of Lucas' drawer.

"I know, I say we should just pack three things and let them go to Florida with one pair of clean boxers." Haley joked, knowing perfectly well they were going to end up packing everything anyway.

"What ever. I still don't want to do this anymore." Peyton wined flopping down on the bed. There was a loud crinkle under here. They all looked confused. Peyton rolled over and pulled out a large bag of Cheese Puffs from under her.

"Uh!" they all cried. Opening the bag, they noticed that they were moldy and gross.

"I have no idea how they can live like this!" Haley commented tossing the bag into a trashcan already filled with beer bottles.

"Hey, have you packed everything yet?" Nathan asked coming into the room, seeming out of breath.

"Nathan!" Haley said disbelievingly.

"We decided we're not packing for you anymore." Brooke announced. Lucas and Jake walked in at the news.

"What do you mean not packing anymore?" Jake asked seeming astonished.

"It means, that we'll help you if you want but there's no way we're doing all of it for you. We can't even find where your shirts are." Peyton explained.

"Peyton! They're right here!" Lucas said as if everyone else already knew. He walked into the bathroom and picked up three shirts off the floor, smelled them and dropped them in the suitcase.

"No! No, no, no. We can't do this." Brooke sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked immediately coming to her aid.

"I know what we have to do." Brooke said sounding grave, "We're going shopping for you."

"You're joking, right?" Haley asked bursting into laughter.

"No! It's obvious they need it. Their shirts are piled up in the bathroom, they want their girlfriends to do their packing, and they don't have two matching socks, I mean come on!" Brooke explained.

"Yeah, you're right, for once." Nathan said.

"For once? What ever let's just go." Brooke exclaimed as she grabbed her purse.

"I'll see you later," Haley said quickly kissing Nathan before following Brooke.

"This was such a great idea," Peyton said as they walked out of American Eagle with a few bags of men's clothing. They had to get help from the stores men to figure out the sizes.

They're plane was scheduled to leave at seven Monday morning.

"I guess we're having a sleep over!" Brooke commented in her excited way.

"I guess so," Lucas mumbled before leaning in for a kiss when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Haley said jumping up. The weather that morning was far from sunny. Haley had put on her favorite Seven for all Mankind jeans, a pink long sleeved Henley and a white puffy vest to keep her warm. Once she answered the door however, the person she saw made her feel so cold, she felt like she would never be warm again.

"What do you want?" Haley asked as coldly as she felt.

"I think we've covered that already."

"Hales! Who is it?" Brooke screamed clearly being tickled by Lucas or someone.

"Looks like you're having fun. Sorry to intrude." He said sarcastically.

"Hales!" Nathan called from the living room. When she didn't answer, they all came up behind her.

"Sam, you need to leave." Haley said starting to break down. He grabbed her wrist and flung her out in the rain with him. With in seconds, everyone was outside screaming and fighting Sam. Haley somehow found her way to Peyton.

"Haley! Oh my god, are you okay?" Peyton cried.

"Yeah, nothing hurts to bad." Haley smiled.

"We have to get inside." Peyton took her hand and they ran back into the house. They were both shivering uncontrollably.

"Oh no, Brooke!" Peyton and Haley cried at the same time. They sprinted back out side and found Brooke standing on the outside of the struggle of male bodies bitching out Sam. They grabbed her hands and dragged her back inside while she tried to get every insulting word in she could.

"What the hell happened?" Brooke asked as soon as they were back in the house.

"I don't know! I just answered the door and there he was! And then all you guys came and he pulled me out the door and well, you saw the rest." Haley explained.

"God, I wonder if we could ask for a replacement." Peyton put in.

"Yeah, and then we could…" Brooke started but got cut off by the door opening. In walked three very beat up and soaking boys.

"Oh," Brooke started.

"My," Haley intertwined.

"God," Peyton finished, all still staring at the boys.

"What happened?" Haley breathed.

"We kicked his ass!" Lucas yelled. The girls broke out in cheers and jumped to their boyfriends.

That night, after Brooke and Lucas had gone off to bed, after Peyton and Jake had left to get last minute things, Haley and Nathan finally had some alone time to talk.

"Nathan?" Haley asked.

"Yeah," Nathan replied turning to her on the couch. Before she continued, she crawled over to him and lay down next to him, her head on his shoulder.

"About what happened tonight, I don't want that to come between us." Haley said concerned.

"Why would it?" Nathan asked, not seeing the worst in Sam.

"Because he's a really bad guy! I just don't want him ruining this trip for us." Haley explained.

"Haley, what ever happens, just know that I'll always be there for you."

"I know you will, and that's why I don't want him coming near you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want him taking you away from me." Haley whispered.

"No one could ever do that." Nathan whispered back. They stayed there for the rest of the night. Kissing and whispering sweat nothings to each other. This was how it was supposed to be. Too bad someone had other plans for them.

**Sorry this took so long. Love ya! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	10. Strange New Things

**Hey sorry it took me so long to post this. I've just been so incredibly busy. When I wasn't doing homework, I was trying to deal with all of the stupid high school freshman drama. Grrrr anyway! I hope you enjoy!**

The next morning was rushed and messy. Haley, Brooke and Peyton were all in Victoria's Secret sweatpants, white wife beaters and Juicy zip ups all of different colors.

"Sam! We're leaving with out you if you're not out here in 1 second." Whitey called.

"One, two! Looks like were leaving with out him!" Brooke called from the back of the bus.

"No, sorry Brooke. He's out the door. We can't leave." Whitey said. There was a tone in his voice that said he didn't want Sam there just as much as the rest of them. When he boarded the bus, Natasha after him, he was sent so many death glares from everyone else he was pushed by their eyes to the front of the bus. They called Natasha back, however.

"Hi," she said timidly.

"Hey! You're name's Natasha right?" Brooke asked as cheerful as she could at six in the morning.

"Yeah, thanks." She said when Peyton handed her a cup of coffee. They had purchased eight, one for Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Jake, Natasha and Whitey; making sure to leave Sam out. Once they got to the airport, it was complete chaos. No one knew where to go other then Brooke, Peyton and Haley since they had gone on trips so much together.

"This way guys!" Brooke called from the front of the group. She was leading the pack over to the checking counter. She had Lucas load all the bags onto the carrier putting Sam's on the bottom and balancing everyone else's on top.

"My things are getting crushed!" Sam complained.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't come; I mean if you're going to be that upset." Peyton laughed.

"Yeah, since it's clear no one else wants you here." Haley added cruelly.

"I'm sorry, I won fair and square!" Sam countered.

"Well, you didn't win her so why don't you back off?" Nathan asked stepping in between Haley and Sam.

"It doesn't look like you won her either." Sam said weakly.

"Oh, want to bet?" Haley stepped once again before Nathan and began kissing him deeply. Sam turned red and walked off behind Whitey.

"What are you following me for? I'm going to the men's room and I suggest that you don't follow." Whitey snapped. Everyone broke out into laughter.

Sam turned back to them and glared causing everyone to laugh even harder. An hour later, they boarded the plane. Nathan and Haley were seated next to an older man reading TIME magazine. For a while, they just talked and kissed until Haley finally fell asleep on Nathan's lap. Nathan just watched her sleep for a few minutes before the man put down his magazine and turned to Nathan.

"I'm Josh." He said holding out his hand. Nathan shook it.

"I'm Nathan,"

"Nice to meet you," Josh replied.

"Yeah, you to." Nathan said awkwardly. Then Josh started asking Nathan about his relationship with Haley. Nathan answered fully but couldn't help but wonder why this man he had just met was asking him all these questions!

"Well, from what I've gathered, I think you two are extremely close." Josh concluded.

"We are. I would do anything for her." Nathan said.

"See, that's the kind of love we need in this world." Josh said. Nathan was a loss for words. He knew what he and Haley had was very special but he just couldn't get that one word out of his head. Love. Just then a loud scream came from the back of the plane where Lucas and Brooke were sitting. Haley's head shot up a little to fast and she hit it on the ceiling.

"Ouch!" she cried. Peyton, who was sitting a few seats away, was laughing at her.

"Nice, Hales." She joked.

"Oh shut up." Haley replied.

"Why is Brooke screaming?" Jake asked looking up from his book.

"I don't know. I'll go look." Haley got up from her seat more carefully this time and made her way to the back of the bus.

"Brooke?" she called into the seat where her friend should have been. Just then her head popped up stained with tears.

"Hales?" she asked weakly.

"Brooke! Oh my god what's wrong?" Haley asked starting to get worried.

"It's horrible Hales, I can't find my Ipod." Brooke sobbed. Haley tried her hardest not to laugh. This was just so Brooke; t o disturb the whole plane just because she can't find her Ipod. Haley looked around and saw Sam holding a pink Ipod with little purple ear phones in his ears. He was nodding his head to the beat of a song looking out the window.

"I think I found it." Haley said coldly.

"Hey! Ass hole!" Haley screamed into his ear. He shot around, a frightened look on his face. Haley wrenched the ear plugs out of his ears and gave the Ipod back to Brooke who sighed thankfully.

"Now listen to me you mother fucker." Haley started. By this time, the whole group had come over and was standing around.

"No one wants you here. I don't know what else to say. Everyone here was having a perfectly good time until you came along. Now I know I broke up with you and I know that hurts you oh so very much but you need to leave me and my friends alone." Haley said roughly. Sam didn't say anything, he just smiled back.

"It always turned me on when you were mad." He said smirking. Haley had a disgusted look on her face and slapped him hard on the cheek.

"Don't you ever say anything to me ever again!" she screamed. By this time, Haley was ready to beat him up. And everyone knew she could do it too.

"Hales, let's just go back to our seat and deal with him later." Nathan said soothingly.

"Ugh fine." Haley huffed and walked off. She hated Sam with her whole being and if he ruined this trip for her…..

**I don't really like this chapter but it was kind of just a filler. Hope you liked it!**


	11. Dreamer's Awakening

**Jacqueline22393: Thanks! Actually, I don't really know where I wanted to go with Josh but you haven't seen the last of him! Lol.**

**Angel6: haha! Yeah, my Ipod got stolen last year and I flipped SHIT! Lol. So now I have to share with my dad. **

The hotel in Florida was amazing to everyone excluding Haley Brooke and Peyton who had stayed at five star hotels every where they went. After the receptionist had taken them up to their rooms, girls on the left, guys on the right, they began to unpack.

"You have free time until 6:30 when you must be in the lobby dressed formally to go to dinner." Whitey said leaving them.

"Perfect!" Brooke cried out as soon as the three girls were in their suit.

"I love this room, it might even be better then the Four Seasons in Hawaii!" Peyton commented throwing open the curtains.

"Oh definitely." Haley agreed plopping down on the bed.

"So what are we wearing tonight?" Peyton asked sitting down next to Haley.

"I was thinking our L.B.D.s from Guess." Brooke said opening her suitcase.

"Oh yeah, wait, which ones?" Haley said confused.

"Yeah, Brooke, we have like ten." Peyton laughed.

"Ok, ok whatever." Brooke flew open the bathroom door and set up the entire room to fit their needs.

By 6:30, Nathan, Lucas, Jake, Whitey, Natasha, and Sam were waiting at the bottom of the stairs in the lobby of the hotel waiting for Haley, Brooke and Peyton who were still getting ready.

"I swear, we could be in the limo and half way to dinner by now." Whitey complained.

"Just wait," Jake said.

"Yeah, trust me. This will be worth the wait." Nathan said. Somehow, the three guys had learned to appreciate how long it took their respective girlfriends to get ready. The longer they waited, the better they looked.

"Next time, I'll remember to tell them 6:00 just so we can be out of here on time." Whitey glanced at his watch again. Hearing a gasp, he looked up to the stairs.

"See? Worth the wait." Lucas said. Jake, Nathan and himself stepped up the last few stairs to greet their girls.

"Sorry, did we keep you waiting?" Brooke asked sweetly.

"Yes! Actually you did." Whitey yelled.

"We're very sorry." Haley said sending him a charming smile.

"Let's just go," Whitey said leading them out of the hotel. Haley felt raindrops on her face and looked up. Suddenly the sky had started to pour extremely hard but suddenly stopped. A few minutes later, it started pouring again. Haley turned to see Brooke and Peyton laughing and holding buckets of water. They were not longer in Florida walking to the restaurant, now they were back in Haley's room. Haley was lying on her bed and soaking wet. Brooke and Peyton were holding buckets again and laughing hysterically.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Haley screamed as she sat up. As realization washed over her, kind of like the water her so called best friends had just poured on her, she knew that none of this had ever really happened. They never met Nathan, Lucas and Jake. There never was a trip to Florida and Sam wasn't being that weird. In fact, Haley had just broken up with him last night. _Oh my god, it was all a dream?_ Haley thought. She didn't realize she was staring into space until Peyton tapped her on the shoulder, a very worried look on her face.

"Hales? Are you ok?" Brooke asked putting down her water.

"Yea, how long has it been?" Haley asked putting a hand to her head.

"Since you went to sleep? A really long time, like almost 14 hours." Peyton said, "and I don't think that's really normal."

"I had a dream though, and it was so real! It took up about two weeks in my head." Haley explained.

"Where there any hot guys?" Brooke asked.

"You have no idea," Haley whispered finally realizing that she wasn't with Nathan Scott.

"Well I'm sorry to wake you from you're total fantasy but we really need to get going!" Peyton cried looking at her watch.

"What? Where are we going?" Haley asked sitting up.

"Haley! We're going on our road trip!" Brooke screamed clearly very excited.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot!" Haley jumped off her bed and into the shower where she had time to think about all of this. Nathan had been her dream guy! He was perfect in everyway and was an amazing kisser. But how could she know that? She'd never really kissed him! This dream was so real and so perfect Haley just wanted that to be her life, she just wanted that to be real! Haley looked out of glass shower door and noticed the Scott Auto Shop sweatshirt Nathan had given her in her dream sitting on the counter. Haley's heart leapt at the sight.

"No way!" she shot out of the shower and snatched up the sweatshirt. Careful not to get it wet, she brought it to her and smelled it. It was him! It was his smell! _Wait, I thought this was all a dream!_

**HAHA! Did I surprise you? HAHA! Lol don't worry, this isn't the end of the couples! I would be SUCH a bad writer if it was! (You're lucky im not!) lol REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	12. Something I Can't Explain

**Oh my god I'm so sorry! I completely lost touch with this story and I don't think I wrote anything for over a year and then I started writing again and re-read this story and fell in love with it all over again! Okay so here it is folks! I'm back!**

"Peyton stop the car." Haley urged. Brooke turned around and gave her a questioning look from the front seat.

"Haley, we've been driving for ten minutes! Did you forget something?" Peyton asked, but pulled over to the side of the road nonetheless.

"No I just have to drop something off here. Don't worry, this won't take long." Haley said as she stepped out of the car. It had taken Haley a little longer than usual to get ready this morning after her rough wake up call. Her mind was still spinning with images of her perfect world. Every time she looked at something it reminded her of something from her vision. Haley couldn't even bring herself to call it a dream anymore. It certainly wasn't. She wore black Duke sweatpants with elastic cuffs that rolled up to just below her knees and a royal blue Tree Hill High Cheerleading sweatshirt. She had Nathan's sweatshirt looped over her arm.

"Here?" Brooke questioned looking out the window at the building to her right. It was the Scott Auto Shop. Brooke watched as Haley confidently walked through the sliding doors into the air-conditioned show room. She walked up to the front desk to a middle aged man with a nametag that read "Keith Scott."

"Hi. I'm looking for Nathan Scott." Haley told him.

"He's back in the shop working, can I take a message for him?" Keith replied.

"I actually just need to give this to him really fast." Haley said. Keith complied and led Haley through the door behind the desk. Haley looked around at the tools and machines. She had never seen anything so complex in her life.

"Uh, hi. Keith said you were looking for me?" Nathan said as he stepped up to the small blonde girl. Haley James. What was she doing here? Nathan had seen her around school and heard things about her being easy but never wanted to get involved with her drama-laced life. She was part of the group that knew they were better than everyone else, and the worst part was that they were right. Nathan had always thought she was beautiful.

"Wow, it's really you." Haley breathed looking up at him. Just like from her visions. She was awake and he still took her breath away.

"Um…yes. It's really me." Nathan replied awkwardly. Haley realized her mistake and caught herself.

"Oh, you're probably wondering why I'm here. I have your sweatshirt." Haley handed it to him and waited for his response.

"How did you get this?" Nathan questioned. He was clearly very confused. He had never talked to her before in his life and now all of a sudden she was standing here, looking beautiful not all dressed up and she had his sweatshirt. What was going on?

"I honestly have no idea how I got it. I know this is going to sound incredibly strange to you but I woke up this morning and it was just there. There's a tiny "N" on the tag so I knew it wasn't Lucas's." Haley explained. How did she know so much about him? Haley could see the confusion on his face and then a sudden change of expression. "I didn't steal it, if that's what you're thinking." Haley quickly cut in, she was happy to see the expression slide from his face.

"Um, thanks. For bringing it back to me." Nathan finally said.

"No problem." Haley smiled. "I'll see you around." And with that, Haley turned and walked out of the shop, thanking Keith on her way.

Nathan looked down at the sweatshirt and then over to Lucas.

"What was that all about?" Lucas asked, seeing Nathan's expression of awe.

"She had my sweatshirt some how. And she knew us, she knew you. Have you guys ever talked?" Nathan asked.

"No. We have history together but I've never said a word to her other than the simple exchanges of acquaintances."

"This is so weird." Nathan said.

"Nathan, you're on your break. I don't think I'll need you until tonight's shipment comes in so if you don't have any plans, I'll give you a call." Keith yelled from the reception desk.

"Nope, no plans. I'll see you then." Nathan went into the locker room and changed out of his uniform. Nathan put on his street clothes and was about to leave when he realized that he forgot his jacket in Lucas's truck, which was now pulling a small car out of a ditch. Nathan sighed and slipped on the sweatshirt Haley had brought to him. As he left the shop, he slid his hands into the front pocket and stopped when he felt a small slip of paper. It was Haley's number with a small message to call her sometime.

"Something really weird is going on." Nathan said to himself. He entered the number into his phone and continued walking home, trying to mull over what could possibly be going on.

When Haley got back to the car, Peyton and Brooke were full of questions.

"What's going on? You've been acting weird ever since you woke up this morning and don't even try to say that you're just reacting over Sam because we all know you're not." Peyton exclaimed as soon as Haley's door closed.

"Okay, I guess there's no escaping the eyes of Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer." Haley sighed.

"Damn straight. Now spill." Brooke urged.

"Okay, last night I had this really strange dream slash vision, I don't really know what to call it. And in this dream we were all like we are now. Something happened and the junior trip got cut down so only eight people could go. Of course we did some serious shopping and actually got some really cute stuff! Anyway, there was this whole challenge course and we were the eight people that got on." Haley explained.

"So?" Brooke asked.

"I'm not finished." Haley continued. "So the eight people were the three of us, Sam, this girl Natasha, and then Jake Jagelski, and the Scott Brothers. Now all of that was completely normal except for we all started falling in love with them. Peyton you are Jake were actually pretty perfect and you guys totally hit it off. Brooke, you and Lucas were basically all over each other all the time but there was sweetness to it that only you two could understand. And then Sam went totally stalker on me and started following us around and we had to keep him on our team so that we could win the trip. And finally Nathan and I were together and I have to admit. I've never felt so perfect in my life then when I was with him. It was like I was seeing everything we were doing and watching all this amazing stuff happen to us and I felt like I was completely in love. I thought it was so real. I can't explain it. So then when I got out of the shower this morning I saw Nathan's sweatshirt sitting on the counter. I don't know how it happened but there it was. When I brought it to him just now, he acted like he doesn't even know me! And I know that he doesn't but seeing him standing there, the real thing, it was enough to make me go weak in the knees." Haley finished. Brooke and Peyton looked at each other and then back at Haley, trying to process all of this information all at once.

"Wow," Peyton finally breathed.

"I don't even know what to think." Brooke stated.

"You left you're number in the pocket of the hoodie, did you?" Peyton asked Haley.

"Of course." Haley replied.

"Then I guess we'll have to wait until he calls." Brooke said.

**So what do you think? Again I'm so sorry I haven't updated in years but I just started getting back into it so hopefully things will start picking up again. I'm reading the two most amazing stories also right now if you want more Nathan/Haley, Brooke/Lucas and Peyton/Jake. They're called "Red High Heels" and "Happy." They're both so amazing. Hope all my reviewers are still faithful!!**

**Xoxo**


	13. Do Yourself a Favor

"So are you going to call?" Jake asked as him and Nathan sat down at the River Court benches after a grueling game of HORSE.

"I have no idea. I can't imagine why she would want me to. We've never talked until this morning." Nathan replied.

"Maybe this was her way of telling you she wanted to start." Jake suggested. "What has Lucas said about her? They have a few classes together."

"Not a lot. Just that she's smart and gets good grades but she doesn't really pay attention in class. Smarts just come naturally to her and she captains the cheerleading team with that Brooke Davis girl. That's the only reason I knew who she was, I see her at our games."

"Yeah, that and she's the most popular girl in school. You two would actually be pretty perfect together."

"Why's that?"

"Because she's Haley James the 'it' girl in school who will throw herself at a guy if she wants or make a guy want her so badly he will do anything and you're Nathan Scott the star basketball player who can make any girl fall head over heels for you in a matter of minutes." Jake explained. Nathan took a second to mull this over in his head before agreeing with Jake.

"There's just one problem though. This might be the first girl that I can't make fall head over heels for me in a matter of minutes. If I could she would be here with me now." Nathan said.

"Nate, you talked to her for a total of five minutes and it was probably the most confusing five minutes you've had with a girl so give yourself a break if you didn't completely steal her heart. And by the looks of things, you might not have to try that hard. She did opt to give you her number first." Jake said reassuringly.

"I don't think I'm really in the mood to go clubbing tonight." Haley said as she climbed back into bed fully clothed.

"No. No, no, no. We did not drive all the way up here just so you can mope around in you're beautifully expensive hotel room with an amazing view just because Nathan Scott hasn't called you yet." Brooke said pulling Haley back out of the white linins.

"And don't worry, Haley. He's probably just really surprised considering you guys have never really talked to each other before. He's really happy though that you did, not just surprised." Peyton added when she saw Haley's face fall.

"So I'll just go out tonight and have a good time!" Haley said jumping out of bed.

"Yeah!" Brooke and Peyton said in unison.

"And I won't care if Nathan calls back tonight!" Haley exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Brooke and Peyton repeated.

"And we get back to school I'll just make him want me just like every other guy in school!" Haley repeated.

"Yeah!" Brooke and Peyton followed.

"And then I'll make Brooke run around my street in her horrible Halloween costume from freshmen year!" Haley said excitedly.

"Ye- wait what?" Brooke stopped short.

"Gotcha." Haley laughed. "Come on let's go have some fun."

The club was packed. Haley, Brooke and Peyton walked in as if they owned the place. They grabbed a table and ordered drinks for themselves.

"Okay, I found one." Brooke announced.

"Oh, where?" Haley asked looking around.

"Okay, standing at the bar, grey polo, blonde hair." Brooke explained as Haley and Peyton followed her gaze.

"Oh yeah. He's good." Peyton agreed. "Go get him!" Brooke stood up, winked at the two other girls and walked away.

"So, Hales. Tell me more about this Jake guy that I met in your vision thing." Peyton inquired.

"Well he's the nice guy of the group. He's on the basketball team with Lucas and Nathan actually, I'm pretty sure you've seen him. Peyton, our world was so perfect. And I was so in love with him. There was this point where we were on the plane to Florida and we were sitting next to this old man named Josh and he made Nathan realize that he loved me." Haley recalled. She could have felt that way forever. The way Nathan looked at her was enough to make her want to forget every other guy in the world. She would never be satisfied unless she was with him. "And the worst part is that now he barely knows who I am."

"Well you know what that means right?" Peyton replied, looked devious.

"No, what?

"It means you have to make him know who you are. Be the girl you were in your dream. Wear the clothes, say what you said, be that Haley. He fell in love with you once, it shouldn't be that hard for him to do it again." Peyton supported. Their conversation was cut off when Brooke came bouncing over, her friend from the bar in toe.

"Guys, this is Adam. Adam these are my two best friends Haley and Peyton." Brooke introduced. Haley recognized this man from somewhere. He was so familiar but Haley couldn't match how she knew him. Then it hit her.

"You don't go to Tree Hill High, do you?" Haley asked. She had seen him in her dreams. They never spoke, he was just one of the guys she saw passing by more than one time.

"Yeah, actually. I do. I've seen you guys around." He confessed. Adam looked at Brooke to make sure she hadn't changed her mind about him. "That's not a problem, is it?"

"No! Are you kidding? It's even better then I thought!" Brooke squealed and dragged him back to the dance floor.

"Was he from you're dream also?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah. It's so weird! It's like all the people I saw in my dream I was supposed to meet in real life." Haley observed.

"So if everyone from your dream meets you in real life, Nathan will come around also." Peyton nudged Haley's shoulder comfortingly and returned to the bar to refill their drinks. Haley looked around the club almost expecting to see another person that she recognized when she felt her purse vibrate next to her. She pulled her silver Razer phone out of her black Coach clutch and looked at the screen. It was an unknown number. Haley's heart leapt at the thought that it might be Nathan. She took a deep breath and flipped open the phone.

"Hello?" She asked hopefully.

"Hales, It's Sam." The voice replied.

"Oh god, what do you want?"

"I just miss you. I need to see you!"

"Sam, I broke up with you because I don't want to see you. And to be completely honest with you, I don't miss you one bit. So do yourself a favor and stop calling me." Haley said angrily and hung up the phone. Noticing her friend go from happy to angry, Brooke decided it was best to leave Adam and go to Haley.

"Was it Sam?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah," Haley replied. "I think I'm going to call it a night. I'm not in the clubbing mood. Brooke and Peyton let their best friend leave.

"This dream thing is really tearing her up." Peyton commented.

"Yeah, I just wish there was something we could do." Brooke agreed.

"When is there a situation where there isn't something we could do?" Peyton smiled. Brooke turned to look at her curly blonde best friend and they shared a devilish smile. They were not going to let Haley sit back and let this pass her up. Not a chance in hell.

**Yay! Another chapter up. Hope my previously faithful reviewers will come back… and some new ones will jump aboard. Hope you liked it! Review!!**


End file.
